l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Kage
Hiruma Kage was the son of the Hiruma Daimyo Hiruma Yoshi. He had a wife, Hiruma Nikako, and had a son, Hiruma Masagaro. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 36, 37 He would spend his life trying to regain his family's lost lands, but would die before they were retaken. Demeanor Kage quickly made a name for himself in the ranks of the Crab. His skill was impeccable, his courage was overwhelming, and his sense of duty was breath-taking. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 58 Bushido Kage was a trusted follower of Bushido, and kept himself immaculate and practiced the Tea ceremony with his elderly aunt. His Hida cousins saw strange this behaviour, but they say nothing because of his performance on the battlefield. Life Fall in love Kage fell in love with a Crane courtier he had met in court, and became her suitor, writing haiku to her. Early Expedition The burden of his family's lost lands weighed heavily on Kage. Immediately after his gempukku, he led an expedition to reclaim Kyuden Hiruma. They managed to gain control of the castle, but were forced to retreat soon afterward. Kage had to be physically dragged from the castle. After his inital defeat, Kage did not try to retake the castle again during his lifetime. Way of the Crab, pp. 71-72 Hiruma Daimyo Kage was the son of family daimyo Hiruma Yoshi. When Yoshi relinquished the post, Kage became the new daimyo. His leadership skills were extraordinary, and his contemporaries realized he was a very talented and capable leader. Way of the Crab, p. 72 Personality Kage lived constantly near the Kaiu Kabe, organizing his family's activities. He lived the life of a berserker, praying every morning for death to release him from his obsession. He would enter battles striking without hesitation at the greatest and most terrible foes. Kage was a cold and calculating man. He thought about every action he took and weighed all the forseeable consequences. He spoke calmly and casually, and his gaze never wavered. Kage always wore simple armor. He saw no point in having to constantly repair elaborate armor, as it would only get torn to shreds when he used it. Way of the Crab, p. 73 Fighting in the Wall In 1125 Kage, Hida Tampako and the new recruit Hiruma Yugure defended the wall against the attack of a marauding oni of feline face. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 46 Clan War The Crab army had marched north in their quest for power against the Hantei, leaving a token guard in the Kaiu Wall. Yoshi sent a letter to Kage counseling him to seek support in the nezumi Third Whisker Tribe. Way of the Ratling, p. 12 Death After Kage's death in 1128 in the Second Day of Thunder Time of the Void, p. 143 his father would come back out of retirement and fulfill Kage's dreams of regaining the lost Hiruma lands. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee See Also * Hiruma Kage/Meta * Hiruma Kage/CW Meta External Links * Hiruma Kage (Shadowlands) Category:Crab Clan Leaders